


Darkness Has A Heart....

by ElSun



Category: Dark Shadows (1991)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 10:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21390454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElSun/pseuds/ElSun
Summary: The World of CollinWood has been moved  from 1963 to 1983 to 2007 and young master David has been discovered as a young child the world sees as a girl.
Relationships: Dr.Hoffman /David CollinWood





	Darkness Has A Heart....

The dark knight was looming as the sun began to set, in the distance there was a train docking into the station. With it bringing the young governess. There had been a kidnapping and a child was lost. It had been seen in a crystal ball...  
Today a child was found.  
Stepping off the bus a kid walked into town. Dr. Hoffman had had many tales in Collinwood one being when she unearthed the truth about the family, this next chapter was going to be the story no family would want to be revealed.  
The air in this smalltown was a knew sense of freedom, when the world had changed the girl had been slight in stature. Now she was a mass of force,grace and beauty. She had come to study under the tutalage of Dr. Hoffman.   
Since her starting on at Collinwood she had found a student who really had become the forefront on medicine. Recently there medical career had been put on hold for there on maitaince. Since then she had been trying to get a moment with young Doctor.  
Now the young doctor was in Collinwood, her intrest was peaked. She was out for the day. As she made her way closer she noticed something vaguely familiar. She was stopped as if she had a memory in her youth. Of the person standing before her. Shaking her head to clear the cobwebs, she moved in closer. The younger doctor caught her movement out of the corner of there eye. As she approached they seemed to put themself at ease.  
"Hello."  
"Hello." She seemed fixed on her eyes as if she knew them in another life.  
"Well, I should be going."  
"Please if you have no engagments I would like to speak with you."  
"Actually I have a moment to kill , if you wish we could talk."  
"Yes please my office isn't actually in town but if you would come with me."  
The two headed towards Julia's car. It was in the car that her passanger seemed to notice there was something about them she knew. This was never a good idea for they wheren't the idea of bliss, as charming as they could seem.   
The Collinwood manor was moving into view and the young doctor was looking at the structure, her mind admiring the lines of the brain who thought it up. When the car was parked she could see the cliffs in the distance and the call to the edge was as welcoming as ever.  
As they entered Julia's office the door clicked and she was trapped her back against the door as The dark haired lady found her lips and kissed her.  
"You look the same..."  
"You grew up."  
tbc...


End file.
